This invention relates generally to architectural designs, more specifically to bathroom designs, and, even more particularly, to movable bathroom fixtures.
Conventional bathrooms are designed so that the typical bathroom fixtures (sinks, walls, showers, toilets, etc.) are permanently secured in place when construction is completed. This means that the placement of these fixtures may suit the first user, but may not be acceptable to subsequent users. Subsequent users may find the design unacceptable for many reasons, including their age, height, physical mobility (or disability), etc. The prior art has, as of yet, failed to appreciate this problem, much less suggest a solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,525 (Zaccai et al.) discusses flexibility, but only to a narrow extent. This patent discloses a rail system in the bathing area. The rail system allows soap dishes and seats to be positioned around the bathing area, but the size of the bathing area is fixed, and the placement of the showerhead/faucet is fixed as well.
All other prior art patents either use modularity to make construction easier, or modify bathroom fixtures for use by handicapped individuals. In every case, the fixtures are permanently built into the bathroom structure, preventing flexibility.
The following patents all teach modularity: U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,549 (McMurtrie et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,200 (Zoebelein); U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,139 (Litvin et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,128 (Canalizo); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,937 (Clarke). The context of the modularity in every case is to lower the cost of fabrication, storage, and delivery of the bathroom unit. The object of all these patented inventions is to provide a conventional bathroom at a lower cost. In every case, the bathroom constructed has all the fixtures permanently attached to the walls and/or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,329 (Palmeri) discloses modified conventional bathroom fixtures for use by the handicapped. This invention simply replaces permanent conventional fixtures with the permanent handicapped accessible fixtures.
Thus, it is readily obvious that an unmnet, long-felt need continues to exist for a bathroom having fixtures that can meet the variety of needs presented by various users. This need could be met by designing a bathroom having bathroom fixtures that are easily adjusted to suit the needs, or tastes, of a variety of users.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises five embodiments, each a part of a movable-fixture bathroom. The five embodiments include: movable fixtures, removably securable fixture panels, movable wall fixture units, and fixture interface units. In each of the first four embodiments, the toilet location is fixed. The fixtures that can be moved are the sink, shower, and wet wall. The invention also includes an adjustable toilet embodiment (fifth embodiment).
A primary object of this invention is to provide maximum flexibility in bathroom configuration after construction is finished. This will make the housing unit attractive to the largest number of people, whether they are buying or renting. They will be able to adjust the bathroom to their tastes and needs. This invention also allows multiple people using the same bathroom to each use their preferred arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide movable bathroom fixtures mounted on rails, allowing the fixtures to move horizontally and/or vertically along the walls
A further object is to provide horizontally and vertically removably securable fixture panels where each fixture is mounted on the horizontally and vertically removably securable fixture panel that locks into a wall frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide movable wall fixture units, where the movable wall fixture unit is a wall suspended on rails with vertically movable fixtures mounted on it.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide fixture interface units having means for adjusting standard bathroom fixtures that are mounted on the fixture interface unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable toilet seat that allows each user to customize the height of the toilet seat.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a floor drain system is designed to allow maximum flexibility in using the floor space, where basins under the floor collect the water from a wide area, then send it down the drain allowing the floor to dry quickly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the invention in view of the claims and drawings.